


Sweet, sweet Moonshine

by Otium



Category: Night at the Museum (2006 2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otium/pseuds/Otium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you notice you are falling in love with your friend it is difficult to express your feelings. As the saying goes action speaks louder than words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tumbleweed Crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedediah talks to Nick about the man he used to have a crush on.

So, maybe he did had a crush on him... No, that didn't sound right more like he wanted to have Octavius. Octavius the mighty Roman Empire treating Rome like it was a delicate flower that blooms with strength of his army and himself. Jedediah was unsure if he felt the same way which was a stupid thing for others.

Hey, being a cowboy can get its perks. Falling down from a horse can make your mind dizzy, he can't recount the times where he fell down from his horse because of Octavius. There was a bath house, colosseum, and an opera house where at times he could hear Oct singing his native tongue so different from the drawl that Jed was starting to hate. 

He's far too different from Octavius. He didn't have the beauty or grace of a strong Roman woman, he couldn't even compete to one. The ladies with beautiful curled hair, big curvy hips, and pretty red lips that reminded him of the red wine that Octavius drink. The ladies in the West was bold combined with fierceness which his guys back did like, he too couldn't deny that the girls in Rome and the West were both to his liking. 

That was what Octavius was. He was fierce and was like a beautiful flower that no one could damage. Define sexuality which was a stupid term because Jedediah never liked labels like the fact that one of his labels is that he is extremely small which he already knew that. But he did hear from Larry that they might make the Old West and Rome in bigger size resulting them to be like the rest. 

Talking to Nick was the most easiest thing about sexuality this kid seemed to learn a lot of stuff. He just replied he learned most of this through the internet which Jed likely replied the same. When the gang was gone for the half of the night doing their own thing he would go on the laptop to check more about what he felt right in.

He eventually found out that he was Bisexual. He did find women pretty and men too he did used to have a crush on one of the young cowboys. 

The Museum closed around the dawn of 5 with the sun setting down in the back. Nick was next to him showing him videos of memes he found recently which Jed couldn't get the hang of. Though he did laugh at the Pokemon videos where people would put weird names on the monsters. Nick was pleading to know who was the son of a gun cowboy Jedediah liked. 

"Come on, Jed. Tell me, please?!" 

"His name was Michael and let me tell you. Whoo, he was the hottest reliable cowboy I ever met, I did recruit him of course." Jedediah was covering his blushing face with his hat. 

"So, what happened to Michael? Anything bad?" Nick asked curiously indulged in the story.

"Well, sorta might be selfish if I say this uhhh... He got married with one of the beauties in Rome. I got enraged with him saying he was sleeping with the enemy. That all changed when I found out they had a kid together. Oh, his little kid was so precious, I always wanted a kid on my own still I wouldn't be good taking care of one!" He chuckled. 

"No, I think you would be a good father. I mean Octavius has three children, his wife died in childbirth so he took care of them." Nick interjected sending a message to his dad. 

"Three! Man, one is enough for me. Twins are such a handful always tricking me!" 

"You want a lift? Apparently dad found a miniature guy back in a vent. He says he might be one of Octavius's men."

Nick splayed his hand to Jedediah, he climbed over the warm palm being placed in a shirt pocket. Which was full with a smell of cologne and something else. 

"Nick, how old is this cookie?" Jedediah happily touched it. 

"Eh, I got it from lunch today. You can have it if you want." 

"Thanks!" He took a small bite of the chocolate chip cookie. Feeling cozy in the soft pocket of Nick's he fell asleep feeling tired by the long chat. 


	2. Related to Octavius? What!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost roman soldier is actually related to Octavius. Who is he though? Let's find out!

Falling asleep in Nick's pocket might not have been a good idea because he could hear a small fight going on in the place they have arrived. Larry was desperately explaining while the Roman soldier was having none of it. He was cursing in Latin proudly saying that he demanded to speak with the Emperor of Rome for he was related to him. 

Jedediah peeked from the shirt pocket of Nick, curiously watching in amazement. The lost Roman soldier slightly looked like Octavius though his accent was more stronger. The vents were dusty and Dexter came out sneezing with dust bunnies all over his tail. Looks like he might be needing a bath sooner or later. 

 Larry didn't waste his time reprimanding the soldier picking him up with his hand much the same way he did with Jedediah before. The soldier swing back and forth trying to get out Larry's grasp it was no use. He sighed helmet shielding his ferocious glare at everyone. Jedediah starts to like this fella he seems to be quite interesting.

"Irrumator! Let go of me!" He yelled at Larry.

"Now, I don't know what you're saying to me but I know its a bad word. Why don't you tell me who you are?" Larry was sweating nervously not wanting to deal with this no more.

"Tu es stultior quam asinus." The soldier grinned in annoyance.   

 Jedediah tried not to laugh but he unfortunately. That soldier literally called Larry that he is dumber than an ass and he heard that from Octavius's lips before. The soldier craned his head at Nick's location challenging him. Larry really didn't to use Nick for this...He had no choice.

"Hey, Nick? Do you think you can let Jed talk to this whiny baby?"

"Sure, I think I can do that." He whispered to Jedediah saying that he might have to introduce himself to the soldier. Jedediah nodded pleased that he was able to use the Latin that he was learning. He climbed out of the pocket walking on the arm of Jedediah to his own hand. He spoke loud and clear so the other would hear him. 

"Meum nōmen est Jedediah. Suāve tē cognōscere est!" He replied with enthusiasm. It was a simple greeting, he hoped it worked. 

"Your pronunciation was decent. You still need more practice and nice to meet you as well." He huffed finally knowing there is another miniature that knows some latin. 

"Loquerisne Anglicē?" he asked if he could speak English. If he did then they still will be able to communicate with each other it will be much easier to connect. 

"A-a little..." He admitted shyly. 

"Nōn sollicitāre! I know who Octavius is, he's a close friend of mine."

"Amīcus?" He was confused friend to the Roman Empire? How?

"Thank, Larry. He connected Rome and West together." He replied. 

"More land and people then?" The soldier asked couldn't hold his own interest of meeting more people like Jedediah. 

"Yes! Mēcum venī."

The Roman solider reluctantly agreed to go with Jedediah. Its better than the vents and here in all places plus he finally felt like he wasn't alone anymore. He couldn't wait to meet his relatives and see what happened to Rome. The Old West what is it like? 

Jedediah switched places with the lost soldier he went with Larry and the soldier went to Nick. They started walking passing the exhibitions further promising that they will help later. 

They arrived at the miniatures place they greeted Larry and Nick. Jedediah was placed into his favorite place right next to the throne of Octavius. The small grape vines were growing good and he found the crown of Octavius. Where did he go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually writing wow... Ignore that! Well, as I said sometimes I do love messing with our favorite characters. Still, I'm too much of a baby hurting characters in a gruesome way so I'm sort of weak? I don't know? I like mental functions and behaviors more than gore itself. Gore/Guro can get boring for me...


	3. West and Rome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedediah takes in the lost soldier to Rome to see if he could get more info.

The Dioramas were empty as the drought in the hot as hell Summers he hated working in Summer sweat clinging to his long mane and tasting like melting crayons. Good thing there was a bathhouse in Rome but he hesitated going there since all the guys would try to check him out. He had nothing against it, its just he wanted his time to be with someone special. 

The grape vines were fertile and he decided to have a small drink. He brought one up to his mouth and chewed slowly, the juice spilled slightly out of his mouth. Before he could wipe it off with the back of his hand he heard a groan from around the corner. It came from the entrance of the Colosseum where the grass was growing tall that he couldn't see barely.

"Come on let's go check it out." He gripped the hand of the lost soldier.

"You sure this is safe? By those sounds it seems they are sparring before a battle."

"We don't do wars no more it could be the young recruits settling a bet or something. You Romans have bad temper than us Wests, by the time we want to fight we drank so much we become a lazy cow on a sunny day."

He laughed with Jedediah agreeing with him.

"Oh, that's not all. Us Romans like to fight about almost everything. Women, men, food, bets, drinks, slaves, and even money." 

"Slaves ya say... I don't like tha sound of that, a person should be free no matter what. My people are wise about it, if we ever saw a man hurting their partner we boot him off the land and make sure they never come back. It's simply human nature to watch over my crews." He huffed not looking at him in the eye. 

Walking past the tall grass that tickled the chaps of Jedediah he could see clearly that it was Octavius sparring with one of his crew mates from the old Saloon. It was Miss Marie the ever hot shot that punched a man who would mess with her. Her lover was watching from the steps at the entrance of the Colosseum she was hooting loudly saying that her precious gal is going to win this one. 

And it did happen.

Octavius staggered to his feet while Marie was holding her sword in front of his Adam's apple. She put the sword away noticing that he had a cut on his cheek, she fell down to her knees inspecting the injury with worry. Stream of sorries came out of her pink lips with sweat rolling down her neck after the vigorous spar. 

"I'm fine, Marie. You did good than before I'm just getting rusty, I'm okay seriously."

"Nah uh sugah. Last time you said that, you almost collapsed and made Li'l Jeddie there worried for weeks." Her cool hands touched his cheek, the mother hen she often was dubbed.   

"Aunt Marie!" Jedediah yelled feeling shy that his aunt said that in front of Octavius. 

"Oh, Jeddie there you are. Can you be a dear and get a wet cloth from Artemis? She is such a sweetheart, I'm learning so much being with her."

"Yeah, yeah, Aunt Marie I'll go get the cloth." His southern drawl was much stronger when he talked with his family. 

But the lost soldier was glaring violently at his aunt. He felt uncomfortable feeling the gaze placed on his Aunt, he sensed danger and decided to bring the relative to Octavius with him.

He whispered at him with a threatening tone. 

"If you EVER hurt my Aunt or any of my families I won't back down from fighting you to death. You been gone for a long time, things have changed and if you can't get with the program I'll throw you away in the vents again! Got it?" 

"You hiss like a kitten. But, yes I'll listen to you I'm just surprised that my great grandfather lost a match. He hasn't been that sloppy before he looked distracted..." 

"Never mind of that. Hi, Artemis! Could I have a wet cloth?" 

She gave the wet cloth with an alarming gaze at the man right next to him. Her hands were clasped on her mouth in surprise. 

They turned away heading to Octavius's way, Jedediah knelt down to his side pressing the cloth on his cute face. 

Wait what cute? He must be delusional he blamed it on the heat. 

"Jed?" He confusedly asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Marie left with Artemis to get something to eat."

He winced the wet patch of the cloth stinging him slightly. 

"You have two cuts on your cheek and your hand is bruised. How long have you been sparring?"

"It was five rounds today with at least a twenty minute break in between." He staggered to his feet, hands on his knees and stretched downwards. 

His robe was sleeveless and was showing the muscles in his back. He still was fit even after retiring from battling in the colosseum. He still does chariot races in times but all he wanted was to be with Jedediah. Jedediah looked at his figure he seemed to gain some weight and his sharp angles were going away.

He blamed it on eating too much of the food that Nick brought to share with with him.

He ate three fries and some of the soda Nick wanted him to try, he couldn't dare say he got hooked on Apple Cider. Glancing at the clock it was 8pm at night and he could hear private guests coming in for a show. 

"Octie, there's someone I want to show you." He pushed the soldier in front of him. 

"Who?" He rubbed his eyes. 

"Grandfather it's me. Caligula" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


	4. Hot Flashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caligula and Octavius banter and Jedediah finds himself being crushed on by others. He sort of likes the attention he's getting.

_"Grandfather it's me. Caligula"_

Octavius couldn't believe his eyes. Here's a another figure related to him and he didn't even know. The whole Julian-Claudian line is messed up some say he's real name is Augustus or Gaius Octavius the first emperor of Rome. He does know that Caligula was trained by his son, step-son Tiberius. He wasn't even sure if there were more lost soldiers roaming in the museum.

He felt horrid in the first time in years. The same feeling he got when he went to his first colosseum battle where he had to stab a man with no emotions just to fulfill others or when he had to hold the lifeless form of his wife. He staggered slightly standing to be closer to Caligula. 

"Hey, Octy yer alright? Ya look slightly green there, partner."  

"I-I am fine. Just surprised to see another one."

"Grandfather, is this your slave? If he's not may I keep him? I like how different he looks from the usual ones I saw. He even knows to speak some Latin which is a high improvement." 

_Oh boy, he was going to need a drink. A whole bottle in this case, maybe he should go to the saloon for a whiskey after this. He could see the rage starting in his eyes._

"No. He isn't a slave, he is the leader of the other Diorama. Our cities don't wage in wars anymore ever we have known how good we worked together. Now will you excuse me I have to talk to Jed."

"But Grandfather-."

" _Now._ That is final, go to my room if you must. I will come later and talk to you since Jed and I are close to you." 

Octavius grabbed unto the arm of Jedediah taking him to a corner. 

"Oct... You're hurting me."

"S-Sorry about that. I didn't mean to I was rushing and my emotions, I couldn't handle it. The way he thought you were a slave and even looked at you with praise and hunger. I didn't want you to be near him." Octavius loosen his grip but let his hand linger. 

"Uhhh Octy can you let go now? Ah'm fine really, he's been gone for'e a long a time. Also he's more old fashioned than you were." 

"All I have in Rome is the soldiers, pregnant ladies, and happy couples that are living long. Larry already quit and can only come here because of Nick's part time job inside. The whole Ibiza music business didn't fit him and we still have people come to the museum. For memories, past, and learning beyond." He let his hand drift to his side. 

"And Jed?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad I get to share that with you." He teasingly added.

"Me too, partner!" He shyly fixed his hat. 

"As for Caligula I'll deal with him later. You must be wondering why Artemis was acting that way. Let's talk all the way to the saloon."

"Good thing Nick made that small bridge for us didn't he?"

Cheerful voices was in the Saloon, it all stopped when they saw Jed with Oct. Some of the men whistled at them, the women gave them knowing smiles. Cassia smacked the arm of Michael. Her child was propped up on her lap they named her, Jem. Their child had hair like autumn and her green blue eyes looked up at Jedediah giving him a smile. 

"Hey there Chief, I see you guys got some fun then?" Samuel asked jokingly.

"Not a laughing matta, Sam. We got sum serious business to do, and its about the lost soldier that we found."

His aunt walked to him with a stern face. Artemis was behind the counter flailing not to drop a mug with shock.

"So, its true then. That sunovabitch was the owner of Art and he treated her like she was the scum of the earth."

"Yeah, auntie is all true. Now before you stomp out of this place, Oct made a rule. As you know there is no slaves in Rome and we all have made a pact for working together."

"And?" She was fuming mad. Her shotgun holstered on her back. Her feet was tapping rhythmically on the wooden board and Cassia was holding her babe close to her chest so she wouldn't see this. 

"We asked Nick to guard the bridge in case he comes around. He also has no more connections with Artemis and that he can't buy slaves or treat people lowly. It will take time but Oct is going to teach him to get used to the new ways around Rome and the West."

Jedediah was used to this. When he came back to tell that Michael turned him down she almost did the same thing. 

"Alright, but if that tick comes here tell Oct that he needs a new relative. I won't go down, Jed. Not after what Art told me what he did to her, she means a lot to me. I know that Oct-."

"Bleh eheh ehe. No not now, its not really a good time, auntie." Jedediah cut her off before she could tell how much Oct meant to him. She couldn't its still hard for him to even say.

She walked back to check upon Artemis and placed her shotgun inside the shelf. She locked it with her key feeling exhausted after hearing the rules that Octavius placed.  

Octavius whispered to him.

"Your aunt is quite a women with temper."  

"Don't go talkin' bad about my aunt, Oct."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are appreciated.


	5. Relative Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavius lay down some rules to Caligula. Caligula tries to woo Jed and he feels uncomfortable.

He opened the door to his room. Caligula was staring at his war trophies and a small photo of Jed with him. They were hugging closely smiling, further seeing up close he looked the most happiest in his lifetime. 

"Grandfather! I was wondering when you were going to come back. Who would come back after being with that man with blue eyes? Not me of course, wouldn't mind spending time with him, either." He sneered. 

"Shut your mouth! That man is the leader of the West, he and I are allies helping our people. There are new rules on his and my own land!"

"I didn't mean no respect, Grandfather. I was just joking around, plus I do want to get along with him. He seems really nice."

"Good then. He isn't interested in men sexually or romantically. if you place yourself unto him you will be forced to get out of this land and never come back."

He wasn't sure if Jedediah liked him, that man loved to flirt with anyone it was a playful game for him. Octavius rubbed the side of his face. 

"Yes, grandfather. Not interested that's quite a shame, he seemed very close to you." 

"That's because he and I are the rulers of our land. We used to fight back then but now it is different. I am greatly proud of the achievements I made in these years, nothing can overcome that." 

"What can I do to earn my place here? I want to bring back the honor and loyalty of Rome within. Grandfather, please is there anything?"

"Help the poor and gain the trust of Jedediah. Hierarchy is nothing in this place, everyone will be treated equally." Octavius walked away into his bedroom. 

He looked down at the floor in disgust, but if he can get closer to that blue eyed beauty he would do anything. 

"Yes, grandfather. I am at your command." 

-

The night was silent all of the exhibitions were being placed back to their own places. It was 2 o'clock in the early morning and the sun still hasn't shown up. It rises exactly at 6 and Jedediah wasn't sure if it was a good time to come out from his house to see the ceiling with its stars.

He was sitting silently on the roof, naming the one's that Octavius showed him days ago. 

He mumbled to himself. 

"That's Orion not Taurus. You were close though." 

"Who are you? Show yer'self!" 

"Shhs, don't be alarmed. It is just me, Caligula." He appeared in front of the house.

"What ya doin' here, Cali? Don'tcha have to be somewhere?" 

"I have come here to say, that I will work hard to obtain your trust. I will do anything so that people will see me as their friend and maybe partner as well." 

"Well then! As long as you work hard in the ranches and look over the residents, I'm sure you'll do fine!" Jedediah grinned brightly.

Caligula mischievously smirked. 

 _'Things are about to get good'_   he deeply thought. 


	6. Please, Oct?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedediah might have heard something he wanted to hear over and over again.

Octavius grins against the sandy skin of Jedediah. In which it was covered in cute freckles and scratches from the adventures they have went with Larry. His hat was taken off in the process of their session, hair cascading unto his back.

It was a view that only Octavius was able to see. Of course it was, since he was the only one that can make Jedediah this debauched. As his partner sighs in pleasure.

He pleads with a sweet melty smile.

"Octavius, m-more..."

They kissed messily, tongues feeling the differences of their mouths. Jedediah mouth tastes so very sweet and Octavius wants more of it. His hands digs painfully to the thighs of Jedediah, he only groans deeper. 

"Ahh, Jedediah. My precious, Jedediah."

-

He wakes up to a noise of clatter outside. He rubs his face in annoyance, his dream had faded away with only Jed's face. He got up from his bed, holding a knife just in case something bad was going to happen. 

He walked to the door, opening it before he heard a familiar voice crashing close to him. 

"Ah! Oh, hey Octy! My aunt decided to bring a basket to you, she says that there sum people that arn't getting any meals. Is there anything I can help with?" Jedediah spoke incredibly fast, it looked like he was hurrying for something. 

Octavius glared at him, still drowsy and tired. He was about to speak but Jedediah have decided to go the moment he opened his mouth. 

"Bye now! Gotta go, I hav' some errands to do."

"Wait, Jed. I'm not mad at you, you just caught me offhanded. I was still sleeping the moment you came here."

"Okay...Uh well can you tell me more about yer grandson. I mean he met me last night, saying that he'll try to gain mah trust or somefing like tha'." 

He closed his eyes, his grandson is going to kill him one day. Or he'll kill him first. 

"He just confessed his emotions for you. Respect, Trust, Honor, and Glory is a big thing here in Rome. But I'll get ready, you may come in my room if you'd like."

"Nah! I mean no it's good, I'll just wait here..." Jedediah looked down to his muddy boots. 

"Suit yourself." 

While Octavius was getting dressed for the big day. Jedediah kept blushing, he was actually waiting outside his house for 5 minutes. When he tried to knock and check he heard Octavius calling out his name that sent shivers down his neck. He couldn't look him in the eye or even confront him about it. 

The door opened again and out came Octavius fully dressed in his outfits. 

"Man, you Roman's sure do love to sleep a lot. I was awake in the morning, luckily the stars and moon decided to switch the time for us and the museum is closed for the day. Can you believe that?"

"I assume we get to roam around all day and night?" He questioned.

"Yep for three days! New big shipment is coming from the UK, I'm pretty sure it was Nick's ideas. I sure do owe him something."

"What why?"

"Well, I wanted to spend more time with you again. After the whole years of not moving around until Nick came. I want to spend the whole time with my best buddy Octavius!"

"I see...Thank you, Jedediah." On the inside he was extremely happy. He too wanted to spend more time with the him. 

"No problem, sugah!" He slapped his mouth. His aunt is getting to him and he had a slip of a tongue. 

Octavius bursted out laughing. 

"That's cute." 

"Hey! I ain't cute. Ah'm anything but that!" He pouted. 

"Yes, yes. You are also strong, tough, and handsome."

"Yah, that's what I am."

"But..."

"But?"

"Also a great friend of mine." 


	7. Leave ME ALONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seems like Jedediah almost gets hurt by the wrath of Octavius's grandson.

He stared and stared and stared at the back of the head of his grandfather and the lovely angel that was beside him. He grits his teeth knowing that he should be the one next to Jedediah and feel his radiance shine off him. He IS JEALOUS and he can't help biting his lips with anger.

His fingers crumbles the fake pillar underneath his hands. If only he was the one crumbling Jedediah instead... The guards watched him with fear, another cowboy from Jedediah's ranch has came to see one of the guards. As soon as the guard sees the cowboy, the trembling fear from his face ran away in an instant and he welcomes his fellow friend.  

They talked far too close for Caligula's liking. The cowboy kept sliding his hand over the guard's arm, having a look on his face. The guard was looking him up and down, finally nodding at his request.

They were going to run quickly before Octavius stopped them. 

"Halt!" His voice boomed to them. 

"Aetius, I thought you were better than that. I know you have been working hard for weeks but we still need you to command the troop." 

Aetius looked down in shame while his partner grinned dirty. 

"Nathan! You too! One week of cleaning the horse pen for punishment." He yelled.  

"But, Jed! I haven't done anything wrong! I was just fooling around, come on." Nathan pouted.

Caligula interfered the scene with a loud cough.  

"Let's all calm down, I'm sure they need to relieve themselves. They are warriors, and workers have needs they can't explain."

Octavius grumbled. "Fine, fine. You have two hours to relax then come back here."

Nathan and Aetius perked happily, holding hands behind their backs. 

"Nate, don't think I'm letting you go easy. Instead of one week, I'll give you five days."

"Aww shucks. Thanks, Jed! You are a saint." Nathan happily said. 

-

After the two hours or so Jedediah decided to say goodbye to Octavius. He wanted to go Ahkmenrah's place and see the cute person, Ahk was talking about. He was scrambling for words, when their eyes met accidentally after the midnight Museum party. 

He heard alarming voices when he was walking around the corner to get in the toy car. It sounded threatening, a loud crash resounded in his ears. 

"Tell me more about him! What are his weaknesses? His strengths? Everything now!" Caligula shouted at their faces.

Aetius spit blood to his nose.

"You have to go through me, before you hurt him." 

"Ha! So be it." Caligula laugh was dark.

He felt no emotion about death.

Death was strength, death was ecstasy, death was crushing his enemies just by his foot, and death was what will get him what he truly wanted.  

They sparred with flames of hatred.

Fists and kicks aiming in particular parts to bruise, scrape, and bleed.

Jedediah recognized the voices and ran towards it. 

-

"Any last words?" Caligula huffed at the pathetic couple. 

"Wait! Wait! I-I'll tell you...Just please spare their lives for me, please..." Jedediah's voice wobbled. 

Caligula's eyebrow twitched at the weak voice Jed omitted. 

"Anything for you, cor meum. Anything." His eyes hold no emotion for Aetius and Nathan. 

"Leave, I have no use for you." His voice was colder than the winter exhibition at Attila's place.

Aetius scrambled to his feet, lifting an unconscious Nathan to his side.

He nodded at Jedediah before leaving, not turning back to see.  

Caligula didn't look bad himself, he had a black eye and his hands were bruised. Instead of groaning out in pain he laughed feeling triumph in his bones. His chipped nails dragged scratches on his legs. 

-

"Look, Cali. I can-"

"Silence! You will speak when I ask you too."

Jedediah bite back his lashing tongue. 

"You will tell me everything, right?"

Silence stretched long, he dared not to look Caligula at his face. He kept looking at the ground.

"Speak."

"Yes, I did."

"Good, good. Hmm, this will work out."

Jedediah stand still, hands behind his back not daring to move.

"Now, Jedediah. If you want my pathetic of a ruler, grandfather to live..."

"Yes, Sir?"

"You know how to be polite! You see, my precious Jedediah. The moment I laid my eyes on you, I just had to keep you all to myself. You were this perfect God with a beautiful form greater than any Gods I have vowed to. But then my foolish grandfather had to keep you by his side all the time."

"Playing with you, laughing with you, and even sparing with you! I know he _loves_ you, when he sees something he likes he has a **glow** in his _eyes_. Just like all disgusting peasants when they get served equally. **I hate that!**

"Are you still listening?" He questioned threateningly.

"Sir." 

_"You have to become my personal slave until Octavius gives me his throne. Then he will be vanished forever just like that caveman before."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this fic please check the others too. I would feel confident to write more than Night at the Museum stories. I barely get kudos on my others work and it quite brings my confidence quite down. Also sorry for the let down but I don't write Larry/Ahkmenrah if I'm paid to do it, I'll do it. 
> 
> I'm on a tight budget because of the verbal abuse of my parents and I only have $66 in hand now. I'm still not legally 18 so I can't open a paypal account or get a prepaid card. For my parents check everything I buy, even my own school laptop.
> 
> I'll come back soon when I feel more stable. 
> 
> Love, Otium


	8. OBEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jedediah has to do everything for HIM now. If he speaks to Octavius about this, he will be thrown away. He knows what he must do. 
> 
> Nate and Aetius heard their conversation. They plan to tell everything to Octavius, as soon as possible how much TIME do they have before its too late?

After Caligula left him in the dark empty parking lot, he made a promise to him. He couldn't tell anybody what happened and he had to be with Caligula at all times. He had to let Nate take over the town/ranch and only could speak to Octavius if he needed someone for help. It was completely AWFUL, he didn't want to do it!

He had to otherwise Octavius was going to be in trouble. Jedediah didn't want his old friend getting in a fight with Caligula, how bloody that battle will end in.

The next day in the morning he went directly to the quarters of Caligula. He didn't respond to any of the villagers that passed him along the way. They felt extremely taken back. Jedediah always greeted them with a smile and always gave them a coin or two even if they didn't need it.

He knocked on the house of Octavius, breathing in his anxiety away.

_I have to do this one way or another..._

Octavius opened the door with his stupid ass big grin. 

Jedediah gulped, he didn't want to hurt his feelings but he had no other choice.

"Hey, Jed! I was thinking we could go horse riding together. Its Summer so the days are longer and the sun is out, also you look like you're itching for a race. Might clear your thoughts for a while, you do love when the wind is in your hair. Right?" 

"I-I'm sorry, Octy. I had plans with Cali today, I was thinking we could go over the rules and maybe get a job for him in the museum."

"We could do that together, then after that a horse race?" Octavius's voice sounded sad.

"No! No. I uh can handle him myself, I want to do it." Jedediah noticed the glow from Octavius's eye disappear.

"Oh. Alright. Well, then I'll go get my horse ready for a ride. See you later, Jedediah."

How Octavius could said his full name with no emotion in just one minute was what hurt him the worst. It was like a dagger pierced his in a rapid motion, leaving him breathless.

He tried not to cry.

Octavius left without saying anything else.

"Jeddy! I was waiting for you. Come, come make yourself home."

It was the first day of doing this and he already wanted to go home and apologize to Octavius. How could he be so selfish!?

Caligula asked if he had any robes that he could wear to show how he belonged to him. Jedediah lied to him with a smile, he said he didn't had one. Caligula's tongue clicked his teeth, he was gloom how no one seemed to like the classics of being able to see parts of skin in the light of the sun.

Jedediah did had a robe, he got one from Octavius. It was a light blue that had a a sash to tie it easier, gold thread was sewn in the seams and shined when he moved. He hadn't forgotten the look on Octavius face when he stared a bit too long.

"Here wear this for now. I'm sure a lovely white complements your sharp face, although you might as well will look good in black." Caligula sighed happily.

"When I kill my grandfather, your eyes will become a deeper shade of blue from your tears, your shoulders shaking, and breath hitching. Aww, a lovely sight to behold..." He bit his lips in appreciation.

"I would rather wear the colors you like, Sir." Jedediah decided to play along even when his stomach was in knots.

"Hmm? My own statue to design, how marvelous. You sure are a tart."

Jedediah struggled to say anything back, he remained silent, holding the robe in his arms.

"What's taking so long, embarrassed to change in front of a man like me?" Caligula laughed with glee.

He shook his head quickly, turning around to change. It was better to not face the man directly or he wouldn't be able to change. He could feel Caligula's eyes trailing his backside up to down. Every piece that he took with his hands had nearly left him shaking in fear. Goosebumps were on his skin, he felt uncomfortable.

He stood only in his underwear, his long golden hair was cascading down his back. It hid a long scar that extended from his shoulder to the middle of his back. He sometimes could feel the sting when he couldn't sleep. The skin was a different shade from the rest, it was pink and deeply scarred.

Jagged ends met with smoothness of the rest, he sometimes touched it mindlessly. He hasn't even told Octavius on where he gotten the scar when they were both in the bath house. As of Jedediah he told him he didn't want to talk about it and therefore it was dropped from then on. 

He actually gotten the scar from Octavius and he had no heart to tell him. How would a friend react when you told them they had hurt you? Jedediah did got some bruises from drunkards at the bar who were being rude to the others but he knows his people can watch over themselves. 

The scar happened when the West and Rome were still fighting. Day after day when magic worked people went at it hard, he loved the violence of it. The clash of swords, horses's running, and improvised guns it was a game for Jedediah. Until he have went far and provoked the Emperor.

It was all too fast for him to continue. He was on his horse until it got scared of the arrows attacking them, Jedediah fell unto his back HARD. He was dizzy from all the motion coming to him, legs wobbly, and nauseous. He knew he was going to faint when Octavius the dirty fighter he was, struck him with his shield. 

The shield scratched his back in a fluid motion and he was flailing. He tried to roll on his back but no use, there was sparks in his eyes, and it was over quick. He felt the sand got wet by the blood dripping from his wound, his breath got all shallow. Jedediah closed his eyes before seeing a saddened look of Octavius.

Did he wanted to be friends instead of foes?

After the bloodiest battle he had in his life, he was on a medical bed in the West. The nurse gave him a stern look and gave a small smirk. He felt much better and wasn't sure who carried him all the way here. The nurse knowing Jedediah always liked answers spoke to him in a gentle voice.

"It was Octavius. He carried you here saying he doesn't want no more blood in his hands, he was quite shaken. It was not my first time to see a person cried like that. It was almost as if...Almost as if you were his lover in the past life. A very concentrated look in his eyes from what I saw."

Jedediah touched his shoulder, he winced.

"I don't think he wanted to hurt you, Jeddy. I'm sure that scar is the only thing you're gonna get from him. After that battle we don't see him outside anymore."

She was extremely right. After that battle Octavius only taunted him, never going for his neck for the kill. But Jedediah didn't need it because he was vowed to him from the start. His blade sunk into his chest blooming flowers of deep red, how love could be so deadly and yet divine to him. He was completely smitten for Octavius ever since that day. 

Jedediah was done dressing up, the robe was slightly small on purpose he noticed. It was a weird sensation for him not wearing pants underneath the robe. He played with the hem smoothing the fabric with his hand, so it doesn't get wrinkled. 

"Looking good. Now come sit on your knees right next to me." Caligula ordered with a hand. 

Jedediah slowly walked to Caligula, he kneeled down positioning himself right next to his legs. Caligula pet him on the head, adoring the soft strands of hair. 

"Its been years since I felt this comfortable. You are quite good for a mutt."

"I'm glad to hear that, Sir." Jedediah gave a fake smile. 

"Hmf! I'll let you go after an hour. You must remain that position the whole time while I read the reports I gotten." 

Jedediah bowed. "Of course."

-

Octavius was on his horse galloping with the sunset by his side. Even the horse was sad that she couldn't hang out with Jedediah. Her tiny steps made Octavius concerned, he pat her neck lovingly. 

"Me too, Gem. I miss him too. Maybe I'm getting old, a man in his fifties shouldn't hang around a thirty year old. Its an age to be creative and enjoy journeys with others. I am the stage where I should be retiring, who knows I might even go to the British museum next year." He stared at her eyes. 

"Hey, Octavius! Octavius!" Nate yelled at him, riding fast with Aetius in row. Octavius moved Gem to their direction the horse trotted to them, used to Nate's voice.

They often practiced before competitions. 

"Its something important! Ride and talk then people will not think its suspicious." He whispered, hands over his mouth.

"Go on." He said, closing the distance to hear clearly.

"Its about Caligula and what he is doing..." 

Hushed tones, minutes ticking by, the sunset coming down, and shadows were long after their feet. Octavius didn't know what to say or even think to say. He knew what he must do and he couldn't stand here any longer. He was furious! Disgusted even! The actions that his grandson did wasn't acceptable to him. How the pride of the Roman's have stoop so LOW! 

He pulled his horse tightly going to the direction of his house. The horse galloped through the dry sand, piles of sand jumping with force. He must go quick before Caligula does something to Jedediah. His mind ran with Gem, what if he forces himself on Jedediah. What if he beats him up? What if its too late? 

"Jedediah I have an offer." Caligula gave an ominous smile, it full Jedediah with dread. 

"What is it, Sir."

"Strip for me." 

"Sir, I couldn't possibly."

He glared at him, pulling his hair painfully.

"Pet's don't talk back to their Master. You will do as I say!"

Jedediah closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He was about to take off his gown when-

A loud bang came from the door, Octavius stood in the room with anger written on his face. 

Jedediah thanked the God's for the timing. He could never slept with Caligula, he didn't want to. How could he after what Caligula tried to do to him. His fingers were shaking with intense fear, he leaped off from Caligula to go to Octavius's side. 

Oct hold the shaking Jedediah in his arms. This definitely made him see red, he was about to take down Caligula with his bare hands. Choking him with all of his might, seeing the life run away from his eyes, pained gasps would fill the room with the sickening sound of a crushed trachea.

But that might have been too much for the shocked Jedediah, he soothed him with his voice. Sword in hand and Jedediah in the other he waited for Caligula to stand on his ground. 

"Well, well seems like grandfather came to the rescue. What a shame... Here I though you were dense enough to not notice anything."

Octavius scoffed. "You're not good enough for hiding your own tracks. Everyone here is a fellow friend to Jed and I." 

"Those two rats!? Damn, I could have just killed them on sight. But poor Jeddy had to save their sorry souls."

"He would do that, that's why I love him. He's honest and care for his people, what more could I ask for." 

Jedediah gave a shuddering sigh hearing those words from Octavius. 

"Fine! I Caligula offer you a challenge. A battle to death at noon tomorrow, if I die you get to keep Jedediah."

"If I die you get to keep him. So be it! I'll take that challenge with pride."

"Nothing as good as my own family's blood on my hand."

Caligula stared at the relaxed posture of Jedediah and grit his teeth.  

"Take him with you. I have no use for him now."

-

Octavius brings Jed with him outside, he helps him mount the horse bringing him back to his family. Jedediah has been silent the whole trip not saying anything. He didn't know what to say to his friend supposed lover(?)

He spoke close to Octavius's ear when they arrived at his home. His aunt still working at the shop with her girlfriend, the house was empty and he let him inside.

"Oct, did ya, did ya really mean all of that? How you said you like my honesty and all of tha'?" Jedediah was sitting on the couch in his living room. 

He steps to Jedediah and hold him front waist. Octavius is shuddering in relief, he was glad that Jedediah was safe. If he was too late he wouldn't know what to do. He cries earnestly into his robe, hands are shaking emotion. He breaths in and sighs into his abdomen. 

"Oct?" Jedediah let his hand linger on the hair of Octavius. 

"Jed, you mean so much to me. I would give the whole world for you if you even asked. I-I can't live without you, after those long years of being frozen I couldn't stop thinking about you. You are the one I need, Jed..."

"Octavius..." Jed let his hand falter to cup the cheek of him. He leans down to kiss him on his forehead, he kisses him everywhere. On his eyelids, cheeks, nose, and lips. 

Octavius angles his head so he could kiss him deeply. He croon his neck to capture of the breath of Jedediah, he could feel his fast heartbeat in his ears. 

They let go for a moment and looked at each other. 

"Jedediah, I promise that I'll keep you from Caligula. I swear on my life that I'll let nobody hurt you ever again." 

"I believe in you, Octy. I always had." 

They kissed once more, Jedediah let his hand trail on the collarbone of Octavius. 

"H-Hey, Oct." 

"Mm?" Octavius was trailing wet open mouth kisses on Jedediah's neck, he was trying to leave hickeys on him. 

"Can I-I bite you here?" His freckled cheeks had a deep flush. 

"Yes." He said in a whisper that made both of them blush deeper. 

Jedediah licked the collarbone slowly, agonizingly teasing. He sucks the soft skin until it became a dark mark before letting his teeth tickle it. He can feel the pulse beating underneath his mouth. 

Octavius huffs on his neck as well. He can feel everything that's happening to them, the closed tension in the room. Both of them breathing heavily while trying to cling on, not wanting to let go. 

They both bite at the same time, releasing a groan. They can see the marks easily shown and laughed. They laughed until they cried. 

They finally feel at...

[Peace]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 Chapters left to being done. I think this is the most longest chapter in this series, hope you enjoyed it!


	9. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Octavius and Caligula.

The fake sun showed over the horizon, the horses whined for another day of hard work and delivering items coast to coast. Jedediah's aunt decided to go to the battle with her girlfriend.

She wanted to be there for Octavius and Jed's safety. She did notice the marks they had on their necks at the moment.

Who knew what would have happened today?

Everyone was not themselves. Tension sprung on every part of the ranch, even the coliseum.

But, today was the day. The day where the fight was going to take place. Swords ready at ease, it was the bloodiest battle.

"We now announce the match." Octavius stared at Caligula's face, he did the same.

"Emperor Octavius and Lord Caligula."

"BEGIN!" Swords clashed at the same, each trying to go for the necks. A grunt emitted and both of them backed away.

"Hit, me! Come on, I know you want to!"

"Not without a reason, I will not." Octavius strike back forward, the sword scratched the face of Caligula. He grunted trying to strike back, but he couldn't. Octavius was faster than him, older too. That didn't mean that Caligula didn't have experience, he kept it until the very moment where it would be a necessity.

"Giving up, already?" Octavius huffed.

"Not on your life, old man!" He shouted back. Blade scraped Octavius's left leg, blood came pouring in a thick gash. His shield clattered to the ground.

-

"OCTAVIUS! STAND UP, DAMNIT! STAND UP!" Jed yelled from the seats. He gave a curt nod to Jedediah's way and smiled. He stood up with his might, running towards Caligula. Tidal waves of anger seeped him in. He has hurt his partner and him too. He would not get out of this easily.

"This is for Jedediah!" He fought with his steel and slashed the throat of Caligula.

"This is for me!" He cut both legs of his legs.

"This is for all of us that has helped me in my journey!" He stabbed Caligula right to his heart. Caligula gasped, a wet noise came out from his mouth.

"G-Grandfather, how could you?" He muttered, blood dripping from his lips. Eyes watery and damp.

"You broke my heart, therefore, I'll break yours. You must feel the pain you caused to everyone. You are a guilty man that should have been punished from the start." He pulled the bloodied sword out of the gaping chest of Caligula. Caligula tumbled to the floor with a thud. The floor was colored red with his blood, running into the angles and corners of the tiled floor.

Caligula tumbled to the floor with a thud. The floor was colored red with his blood, running into the angles and corners of the tiled floor.

The floor was colored red with his blood, running into the angles and corners of the tiled floor.

"We are over." Octavius threw his sword on the ground.

It clattered and lay still.

-

Everyone cheered for Octavius except Jedediah. He was caught in emotion; of what Octavius said during the battle.

His lips were trembling and he let out a sob. His hat hid his crying face but his shoulders shook uncontrollably. His aunt smothered him with a hug, glad that the battle was over.

Octavius sat on the stone slab letting the medics clean his wounds. He ordered them to throw Caligula's body out on the sun porch where he will become dust.

They nodded vigorously ready for any actions, they needed their orders from their powerful Emperor. 

It was finally over. 

_Finally Over..._


	10. Sweet, sweet Moonshine

A week has passed from the battle between Caligula and Octavius. People still congratulated Octavius when he walked in the streets, a lot of hollering and praised came to his way. But it wasn't him that won the battle, it was Jedediah that did.

If it weren't for Jedediah to be there at the right moment none of this would have happened. He thanked him with all of his heart, he was the bravest one out there. Listening orders from Caligula, trying to keep it a secret from anyone, and almost sacrificing himself for him.

It brought a tear to Octavius's eye, he loved him so much that he couldn't bare to lose him. Not after those long years of being frozen, all alone with his best friend far away from him.

He must confess to Jedediah, that he loves him.

He must confess to him!

But, how? 

How could he be able to confess to Jedediah without looking like a moron in front of him. It was difficult to Octavius, he knew his people were known for being overly romantic.

He knew how most Western films had a bad ending when a lady fell in love with the main character. Would that be the same outcome for him? Would he die without telling Jedediah that he loved him? 

No!

He will confess with pride to Jedediah that he wants to be with him forever.

Short and to the point is always the better way to do it!

-

His hands were extremely sweaty, a bottle of moonshine was in his hands. He decided to celebrate with Jedediah at his house with family. His aunt is with her girlfriend, the rest of the crew that saw him fight with Caligula are sitting at the long dinner table.

There are food, gifts, and drinks everywhere. It was a wonderful party for all of them. A nice ending for the trouble and disaster they went through. They cheered with raised cups for a new beginning.

Cups clinked beautifully. 

They both are surrounded by the people they love dearly and are full with good food. The gifts were simple things, clothes, weapons, and some gold from Ahkmenrah. Apparently he went out on a date with the person he saw in the late night museum tour, a picture was shown to everybody.

The person he met is a friend of Nick since Middle School. Octavius can see how happy Ahkmenrah looked. He had the same expression Jedediah had whenever he looked at him.  

This was it, it was his time to shine. 

He and Jedediah are sitting under the sunset, cheeks pink with alcohol, he stands up to Jedediah and speaks with confidence. 

"Jedediah, we have known each other for a long time. I just want to say...that I love you. I want to be with you the whole time. Jedediah would you, would you like to become my lover for all of eternity? For as long as the tablet works in the museum, I will always stay by your side." 

He gets jumped on by Jedediah, there are tears streaming down his face. He gets kissed everywhere on the face, his smile widens in glee. He didn't expect to get a response like that.

Only Jed can surprise him at any time, any day. 

"Yes, Oct! Yes, I will always stay by your side." 

They kissed sensually with smiles that could outshine the moon and sun combined. 

-

Octavius giggled into the neck of Jedediah, he breathed in and sighed happily. Jedediah did the same, he noticed the bitemark he left on Octaviu's collarbone.

His ears tinged red with embarrassment, that night was absolutely something different. They fell asleep together that night, hands hold tightly with fear in their hearts. 

There was no more fear and the evil has been defeated once and for all. Jedediah holds Octavius tighter than ever and whispers _"I love you."_ into his ear. Octavius nods closing his eyes, relishing the wonderful moment he has with Jedediah. 

Until knowing Jed, he completely ruins it with a loud laugh. 

"You taste like sweet, sweet Moonshine, Octy." 

-

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Just something for the fans. If you want to draw fanart of my works, send them at http://oneholeortwo.tumblr.com


End file.
